Support A GSR fan fiction Part one
by chirachi
Summary: About Gil Grissom doing an ear operation, and everyone being there to Support him. Gil and Sara do have a relation in this one. It also has characters from ER and Alias in it. I hope you'll like it! Please R&R! xxx Chirachi, A GSR lover and writer.
1. Chapter 1

**A ****GSR ****fan ****fiction: ****SUPPORT.**

**Summary: ****Grissom ****has ****to ****do ****an ****ear****-****operation ****and ****he ****is ****afraid, ****and ****the ****whole ****team ****is ****there ****to ****support ****him. ****Grissom ****is ****the ****main ****character.**

**The ****story ****starts ****from ****Grissom's ****point ****of ****view ****and ****it ****changes ****to ****Sara's ****while ****Grissom ****is ****in ****surgery.**

**Disclaimer: ****I ****do ****not ****own ****any ****of ****the ****characters, ****I ****wish ****I**** did… ****But ****until ****I ****do ****I ****must ****agree ****with ****the ****sometimes****terrible ****GSR ****scenes...**

* * *

**Start: Grissom is at his house, alone. He is thinking about Sara, the ear operation, and Sara, as always. Sara is worried about him and came to look for him.**

* * *

'Grissom?' Sara came barging in, looking for me. I was glad to hear her voice, even though my mood wasn't good. But I didn't have the energy to answer.

'Hey, honey, why didn't you answer?' Sara said as she entered my room, and found me on the bed.

'I'm tired.' I said. Stupid.

'Right.' she said, looking at me. 'Now tell me the real problem.'

That is exactly the thing I like about Sara. She knows how to look through people, including myself. Maybe especially myself.

'I don't know…' I said. I didn't look at her. I felt her sitting down beside me.

'You can tell me.' she said, looking at me, and I suddenly heard a little disappointment in her voice. That did hurt me more than anything, so I looked at her. But her face wasn't mad, nor disappointed or hurt. She looked at me with that special Sara-look, and I just couldn't deny it to her or myself anymore.

'I need to take an ear-operation. In a few weeks.' It was spilled out before I could change my mind, and I was terribly glad I could empty my heart to someone. I readied myself for whatever would come, but I didn't aspect this.

'Is that it.' she said calmly, and she took my face in her hands. 'Is that where you were worrying about?' she had to laugh, and through all my worries I had to laugh a little as well. I felt relieved, that I'd finally told someone, and in a reflex I kissed her.

'Why did you do that?' she grinned, while kissing me again.

'Because I love you.' I said, and I kissed her again before laying down on her chest. 'You have no idea how much it means to me that you're here.'

'I think I do.' she said, and she brushed her hands over my head and neck, causing shivers to run over my back.

'So, what was the big deal about the operation? You thought I'd be broken after I heard the word operation, without even listening to the rest?'

Au. That hurts. That was kind of exactly what I was thinking.

'Eh…'

'So it was what you were thinking! God, don't you ever change?' she said sarcastically.

'I'm sorry.' I said. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! God, don't I ever change?

'It's ok.' she smiled. 'But what was all the trouble about the operation?'

I am not going to tell her I'm afraid. I am not. Whatever happens, I will not tell her.

'Are you scared to be alone?' Damn. How does she do that? She reads my mind, there's no other explanation.

'Eh…'

'Hey, if that's it, you don't have to worry about that. We will all be there for you. I will be there for you, from the moment you walk into the hospital 'till the moment you walk out.'

I looked at her. She looked back at me with those sweet eyes, and I could no longer resist. I leaned on her and she hugged me. She really gave me the strength to do what I had to do.

We sat there for what seemed hours, but what were actually minutes, when I finally let go of her. With a voice, stronger than I'd thought, I said:

'I'll do it.' That was all. But it was enough. She clasped my hand, and we sat there, for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**Don't worry, the next chapters will be longer. This was just the start. Please R&R!**

**xxx chirachi, A GSR lover and writer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go, the next chapter. I wrote this thing all in once so the third chapter will be online within minutes, but still. I hope you'll enjoy! **

**Disclaimer****: Once again, I do not own any of the characters. **

**Characters****: A little thing: I put characters from ER in this one. I thought it would be funny.**

**Please R&R!****

* * *

**'So, here we are. Are you ready?' Sara looked at me, standing in front of the hospital. I took a deep breath and nodded. Sara squeezed my hand, and we stepped inside.

'It's going to be fine, Gris. I promise.' Sara said to me softly while we walked further into the hospital. I was very nervous, and I was very glad she was with me.

'Thanks.' I said, and I kissed her. She smiled.

'Have you got any idea where we should go?' she said. No. I didn't.

'I don't think so-' I wanted to say, but I was interrupted by yelling voices.

'Here! We are here! Come on!' I turned to the left to see the rest of the team, my team, standing in the hall. I looked at Sara in wonderment, and she grinned.

'Come on, they're waiting for you.' She pulled me in the direction of the others.

'There you are. You're late.' Catherine joked.

'Are you okay, man?' Warrick asked me. It was clear he was worrying about me.

'Yes, I'm fine.' I said, smiling. 'I had a lot of support, though.' I added, squeezing Sara's hand once more.

'Eew!' Greg of course, I thought. 'No, just kidding, boss.' he added, smiling as well and slamming me on my shoulder.

'Nock it off, Greggo.' Nick said quasi-soothing, 'or I'll push an apple into your mouth. Are you okay, Gris?'

'Yes, fine, again. But where exactly do we have to be?' I said, avoiding the heavy urge to cry. They were all there. Just like Sara said. Then something came in my head.

'How did you guys get this done with Ecklie?' I asked.

'We didn't.' Catherine said dryly. 'Let's go.'

'I know who is going to operate you!' Sara let out teasingly. The others laughed.

'Who?' I asked intrigued.

'Not going to tell!' she grinned.

'Now, or I'll tickle you to death!' I yelled, and I started to tickle her.

'Okay, okay! Dr. Green and Dr. Ross.' she said, catching her breath after I let her go, while the others almost fell on the ground from laughing. I didn't notice. I stared at her, with my mouth open.

'How the hell did you manage to get them?' I asked her, still astonished.

'I know everyone in this hospital.' she said. Almost like she wanted to prove it, she waved at a doctor who came walking out of an OR. He waved back and came closer.

'Hey, Sara.' the young, attractive doctor said.

'Hey, Carter.' Sara answered. 'How are you?'

'Good, no problem cases today, so good. I came to pick you up, by the way. Carol sent me.'

'Sure, no problem. ' Sara said. 'Carol is a very good doctor, she's going to assist.' she added, looking at my confused face. 'How is it between you and Susan?' she asked him. His face turned sad.

'Troubles. But,' he continued with a happier face, ' I think we'll get through it.'

'Good!' Sara smiled, and we entered the OR, where no less than 4 doctors, two male and two female, were already waiting for us.

'Hello, here we are!' a guy with glasses said. Sara told me their names.

'That man there with the glasses, now that's the famous dr. Mark Green.' she said, smiling while she looked at his face. 'The man next to him is dr. Doug Ross, and he's going to make at least three silly boring jokes about your situation, but don't listen and you'll be fine.' the others laughed, and after a playful look at Sara Doug laughed along with the others. 'The woman with the black hair is Carol, and she is at least the best female doctor in the entire hospital.' she continued, pointing at the woman, who protested.

'That's not true, Sara! You know it; there are bunches of people here who are better.'

'Who?' Sara asked dryly, causing the other woman to turn red.

'Eh, well, at least Carrie, and, eh…' she said, before turning around. The others laughed.

'Ah, Carol, you know it's true, you're just too hard on yourself.' Doug laughed, and the other four doctors, Carter included, all nodded in agreement.

'And that, ' she finished, 'is Susan. She is training to be a doctor, and even thought the Head doesn't agree, we all think she's already good enough, don't we?' she finished, turning and looking at the others, and they all yelled out "Yes!" in agreement, causing the other woman, Susan, to turn red as well.

'So don't worry, there will be enough people to protect you from Doug's silly jokes.' Carol smiled.

'You'll need it!' We heard a voice say. We all turned around to see everyone coming in.

'Hey, Greggo, how are you?' Carter said, smiling at the younger man. It was clear they had met before.

'Fine, you?' Greg answered. Mark sighed.

'It's getting too full here, people!' he said. 'Carter, Susan, you two are going to take all these people out and to the best place to wait. Susan, try to get Christa to get them a restaurant card. Carter… try to keep that guy calm.' he added smiling, as Greg was almost bouncing off the walls.

'Hey, Susan, Carter is going to need help with that. You won't believe how bad Greg's mood can get.' Sara said.

'Bad temper?' Susan asked smiling, while slightly touching Carter's hand, a thing that went unnoticed by everyone but Sara and me. We secretly smiled to each other.

'No, I didn't mean his madness, I meant when he gets too hyper.' Sara laughed, receiving a quasi-mad look from Greg and a laugh from the rest.

'Sara, I'm sorry but you'll have to go. Not now, but you'll have to.' Carol added quickly, after a look from Sara. Greg looked like he was going to complain, but he also kept his mouth shut after Sara had given him one of her famous "keep-shut-or-you're-dead-looks".

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After everyone left, I suddenly felt nervous, and in a flash I took Sara's hand in mine. She looked at me, smiled, and gave my hand a soft squeeze.

'It's going to be ok.' she whispered in a safe moment, and I felt relieved.

'Sure it will.' Carol told us soothingly, and showed me a syringe.

'This is the drug that's going to make you sleep.' Mark started to explain everything. 'It's not a big one, just one, maybe two hours, so you won't have much complains after. We'll drug, you soon, don't get scared,' he laughed a little, 'and in a few hours you'll wake up in the rest-room.'

I'll be there.' Sara interrupted him.

'Yes, miss Sidle will be there.' Doug laughed.

'So, are you ready?' he asked me. I squeezed Sara's hand, then said: Yeah, sure, why not?'

'I wish all our patients would respond this way.' Doug laughed, 'Hey!' Carol had grabbed the syringe out of his hand.

'If you stay this way, no patient will ever respond the way he did.' she told him dryly, causing the others, even me, to smile a little. I was really nervous. I was really glad while Sara moved her head towards mine while they were arguing and whispered:

'It's doesn't look like much now, but all of them are terrific doctors. It's all going to be ok, trust me. I'll be there when you wake up.' I looked at her thankfully, and leaned over to her. She brushed her hand through my hair and I felt completely safe for anything that would happen.

'Okay, are you still ready?' Mark said, when he finally snatched the syringe. I nodded and smiled a little.

'Okay then, here we go, it's going to hurt a little.' With that he slowly drove the needle in my arm. I felt a painful sting and held on to Sara's hand tightly. I felt her caressing my hand while I was almost breaking hers. Then I felt a weird feeling coming up my throat and I felt nothing.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! I wrote the whole story in once, so I can't really say if I liked this chapter, but I still hope you do. Please leave a review!**

**xxx chirachi, A GSR lover and writer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, here is the third chapter of: "Support." Do you like it uptill now? I hope so.**

**Disclaimer: And I haven't found a way to claim the characters, or at least Grissom, mine. So, nope. I don't own any of them yet.**

**Please R&R!****

* * *

****Note: T****his ****is ****the ****part ****where ****the ****point ****of ****view ****changes ****to ****Sara's. ****It ****will ****change ****back ****to ****Grissom's ****when ****he ****wakes ****up ****after ****surgery.

* * *

**'You should leave now, Sara.' I heard Carol telling me, but I didn't listen. The sight of Grissom falling down after the drugs was shocking; it truly frightened me.

'Are you listening?' Startled, I looked up. Carol was talking to me.

'Don't worry, it'll be ok.' she soothingly said and dragged me to the entrance. 'Now go and find your friends, I think Carter and Susan took somewhere in the restaurant.'

I nodded and left, a sick feeling in my stomach. I didn't like the fact I had to leave Grissom behind, even though he was drugged right now. It felt so bad, seeing him fade away after he got the drugs. Thinking, I wandered towards the restaurant. When a familiar voice called out my name, I looked up from some good memories, like the first time Grissom and I met, and we didn't, couldn't, have any feelings like this at all for each other.

'Sara! Over here!' I turned in the direction where the voice came from and I saw good old Nicky waving at me. Surprisingly, he was alone.

'Hey Nicky.' I said in a weak voice, while I dropped down on the chair next to him.

'Hey.' he said gently. 'Are you ok?'

'Yes. No.' I said. 'It was so shocking, seeing him falling down after the drug. His eyes just, you know, rolled backwards, like when someone dies, and it was absolutely terrible to see.'

He came on to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

'Don't worry, little sis.' he said with his typical smile. 'He'll get through it, and so will you.'

'Thank you Nicky.' I said thankfully. Then I thought of something. 'Where is everyone?'

'Greg went to the bathroom after two big glasses of cola, Catherine left to pick up Lindsey from school, and Warrick is checking out something, he should be back soon. And Jim just left, after a call. I guess he had to work- Warrick!' he said, and I quickly turned. Warrick came walking in our direction, taking a girl, about eighteen years old, with him. He looked very happy.

'Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Sheila, my younger sister. Sheila, these are two of my best friends, Sara Sidle and Nick Stokes.'

'Hey, nice to meet you!' Nick smiled, and she smiled back.

'You too. Texas, right?' she smiled, a mischievous smile on her face. Nick's eyes were wide.

'How did you know that?' he asked, astonished.

'I know how to recognize accents… And I have a big brother with a lot of information.' she laughed, causing the others to laugh at her as well.

'Hey, Sara, are you okay?' Warrick asked concerned.

'Hmm, I guess. But why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister?' I said. I wanted to change the subject, before Warrick would go ask questions too. Though he is kind-hearted, I really can't stand going through it again, not even for my most valuable friend. Yeah, he is, Nick is my brother, half-brother, and Warrick is a better friend than Greg is, admit!

'You didn't tell her about me?' Sheila said with a playful, quasi-angry look on her face.

'Sorry, we had a lot on our minds.' Warrick said, stupid enough.

'The whole time? All of these years?' Sheila said sarcastically.

'Yup. So, you better watch out before you start doing this!' Warrick warned her.

'I already AM doing this, 'Rick.' she answered, and she drew our attention.

'You train to be a CSI?' I asked intrigued.

'Yup. And in two weeks, I'll have my exam.' she said, you could hear she was proud.

'How do you know you're going to pass?'

'I do. I can't possibly fail.' she said. Warrick choked.

'You sound exactly like our Sara here!' Greg added, smiling at me. I punched him.

Sheila laughed. 'Are you guys into each other?' That was when I choked. Nick burst out in laughter, and Warrick quickly explained what was going on.

'I think it's just from one side, Sheila. Meaning Greg's one.' he said grinning. This was when Greg choked.

'Sorry?!' he squeaked out. The others, including me, laughed. Greg turned red, but smiled as well.

'Sara is with Grissom.' Warrick continued. Sheila raised an eyebrow.

'Sleeping with the big boss? Trying to get promotion, Sara?' The others looked at her, shocked, and Warrick was going to tell her to shut up, when I smiled.

'If I wanted promotion, I'd sleep with Ecklie.' I said, trying not to laugh as I faced the horrified expressions on the other's faces.

'Which he wouldn't allow, and which I'd definitely never do.' I added to calm them down. The others smiled at Sheila's disappointment.

'Now I don't have a good story at school tomorrow! A great story about boss and employee sleeping together would have been amazing in class, if it was about money or not! But true love, that's so boring!' Sheila managed to get out before she ran off to the toilet. The others laughed again.

'We are laughing a lot while Grissom is in surgery, huh?' I said, I felt a little guilty. The facial expressions turned down before you could say: quiet.

'So, Sara, are you ok?' Warrick asked again. I answered exactly the same.

'That's not good.' he said. I felt bad. God, did they have to put me through this again?

'You know, 'Rick, I'm sorry, but I really don't think I want to talk about it, ok?' I was hoping he'd understand. But I didn't have to worry about anything.

'It's okay.' he said gently, his green eyes filled with worry and compassion. We all stood up and had a family hug, causing Sheila to burst out in laughter as she returned from the toilet.

'Hey, guys, would I fit in?' We all turned around to see Catherine standing there smiling broadly.

'Sure, Cath, come on!' Nick laughed. We all grinned and I felt a lot better.

After sitting, talking, and laughing, Carter came walking in.

'Sara, Mark says he's almost dome and that Grissom will be in the Rest-room soon.'

'Yeah, thanks Carter.' I said, looking at the others. 'You guys go, before Ecklie gets mad. I'll be fine.' The others looked at me worriedly.

'Are you sure?' Catherine said. I nodded and smiled at them to calm them down. It seemed to work; the smiled back and prepared to leave.

'Tell Grissom we'll get back here as soon as we can, okay?' Warrick said. I smiled, and told him I'd take care of it.

'See you, sis, watch over him. And yourself, of course.' Nick said, causing the others to grin.

I watched them leave and waved at them one last time before sighing and following Carter.

* * *

**Did y'all like it? Please tell my if it was good or not in your review! XD**

**Stick around, 'cause the next chapter will be there. It won't take me longer than a couple of minutes.**

**xxx chirachi, A GSR lover and writer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go! a new chapter of: Mom is loose! I was planning on 4 chapters, but I clearly shows I'll have to make another one. I hope you'll enjoy reading this one, I like it.**

**Disclaimer: I have to say it... I don't own any of the characters. Except the Eddie boy, I made him up. Too bad... ****

* * *

**And I started my story.

'The woman who threatened you, Greg, was my mom. She broke out of Clark County DC.' I said. Noises from the others. The only one who didn't seem shocked was Grissom. He already knew.

'What?' Catherine finally brought out. But before she said more, Warrick put his hand up.

'Let her tell her story, Cath.' He said. I smiled at him gratefully and continued.

'My parents were both abusive. My dad was addicted to cocaine, and my mom was a drunk. When I was seven years old, my parents had a terrible fight. My mom told my dad he spent too much money on the coke, and my dad said the same about my mom and her alcohol. That's when my mom killed him.'

The others all took a deep breath, but didn't say anything, so I was able to continue.

'My mom got convicted for the murder on my dad, and I was a leftover. Because the didn't know what else to do, they placed me in the System.'

'Damn.' Warrick said softly. The others looked at him.

'You too? You were also in the System?' he asked me.

'Yes,' I said surprised, 'You too?' He nodded.

'What the hell is the System?' Greg asked.

'That's some sort of organisation where they place all kids who have abusive parents-' Warrick started,

'Or parents who are addicted to drugs, alcohol, or something like that.' I finished.

'It's a terrible place. Nobody ever cares about another one. Because of the parents and the bad care, all the children there only care about themselves.' Warrick told us.

'When I came, we made a change in that.' I smiled. Warrick looked at me.

'How?' he asked me. And I continued my story.

'When I came in the System, nobody talked to me. I was very shy, I've always been shy, and I didn't talk to anyone. But I knew sigh language.' The others were surprised, except Grissom, who smiled at me. I continued.

'So I knew sigh language, and at a special day, a boy who also knew sigh language came to me. His name was Eddie. We talked together, and he taught me to be more confident. That's when the small-children group started.' I said, but Warrick interrupted me.

'Small-children group?' he asked intrigued.

'All the children younger than 11 were sticking together. At a point we had a group of all small children. But the bigger ones didn't like that. So they started picking on us. I was like, 10 years old or something. The bigger kids were stronger, so the were more powerful. We almost became as shy as we were when I first came there. But at a given moment, we didn't buy it anymore. We started fighting back. More younger kids came with us, and our group grew. At a point, we had a real war going on between the small kids and the bigger kids. We really fought. Usually the battles were only verbally, even though our words could really sting, but sometimes there really was fighting. Real wars between the leaders of the group.'

'You were the leader of the small-children group, right?' asked Nick, who seemed to enjoy the battle story. I nodded.

'Who was the other leader? The leader of the big kids?' Greg asked. At this point, I noticed Grissom turning away a little. I didn't answer.

'Sara?' Catherine asked. I finally answered the question.

'It was our lovely Lady Heather.' I said sarcastically. Everyone was shocked.

'What?!' Jim said loudly. 'Lady Heather?'

'That's why she didn't really like you.' Warrick said, startled.

'Yeah, I guess she wanted to win the war by trying to kill you.' Catherine said, thinking.

'I guess. She was probably mad because we, the small group, we were winning more and more. The older kids became too old to live in the System and left. And a lot of small kids were joining our group. So we became way more powerful. The day before Lady Heather was going to leave, there was a huge battle. All the kids were really fighting. A couple of the kids, mostly the smaller ones, had to go to the hospital afterwards. But anyway, at the end of the battle, probably because we were winning, Lady Heather offered a fight between the leaders. A fight between her and me. And I agreed.'

I looked at the guys. Nick and Greg were listening, their mouths a little open, and were startled when I talked to them.

'Do you guys like it?' They both became red, and we had to laugh.

'Come on, continue!' Greg said, and so I did.

'It was very heavy. We first started fighting normally, but since she was still bigger and stronger, my "army" told me to use my advantage. So, I started to evade her and running away. I was a lot faster than she was, and after some time, she became tired and she started calling me names.

"You stupid little pig! Are you afraid to fight normally with me? I'm just too strong! You are weak! Your whole army is weak!"

That was exactly what she said. But it was enough. The part about my army being weak was the drop. I became very mad, and while she was still trying to regain her breath, I ran to her and started to hit in on her. I hit her so bad she had to go to the hospital and had to stay there for a couple of months. But my army was proud of me. And while Lady Heather was gone, me and my army made peace with the older kids, and I became the leader of that group. So when Lady Heather came back for the last time, she was really pissed off. But she couldn't do anything about it, so she just grabbed her stuff and left. But from that moment she hated me.'

I looked up; everyone was listening breathless. Even Grissom, who knew the whole story already, was listening. I had to laugh a little about their faces.

'And that was the story.' I said dryly. Now everyone was laughing. We all stood up, and Grissom put his arm around my waist.

'Ah, cute!' Catherine teasingly whispered, then continued serious, 'But watch out for Ecklie.'

'Ecklie is gone, he went home.' I said, and I gave Grissom a kiss. We all smiled and we started walking towards the lab.

* * *

**I hope you guys all liked it! And I hope the next one will be the last one... ah well, we'll see. don't forget to review if you liked it!**

**xxx chirachi, A GSR lover and writer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright... The last chapter had an open end, but if I'd take this in it the chapter wouldn't make any sense if I'd want to shorten it. **

**Disclaimer:**** How many times do they want to hear it!? No, I do not own any of the characters, I'm only dreaming of owning Gil Grissom.**

**Characters:**** I used some characters from "Alias", but I adjusted a little bit, I think. **

**Please **_**R&R

* * *

**_It was nobody else than Sydney Bristow, Sara's co-worker and friend when she worked in a CIA team in L.A. the person who was known in her own lab for her kindness, precision, and her famous capability of handling a gun. The person who had almost forced Sara and me to be together after she'd done a mission with Warrick being kidnapped. And that person was going to replace Conrad Ecklie.

I couldn't believe my, our, luck.

The two girls ran towards each other and flew into each other's arms. The team and the rest of the lab stared in wonderment as they laughed and said things like: "What the hell are you doing here", and "It's been so long since we've met!".

'I'm the new boss of the day shift, after you managed to get Ecklie fired! I never liked that guy.' Sydney said, as she wiped away some tears out of joy. Sara, who had to spill some too, stared at her in wonderment.

'I'm glad we have you, you are so much better than Ecklie!' I smiled. 'How is it between you and Michael?' I added. Michael Vaughn was Sydney's boyfriend. Sydney's face saddened.

'We broke up.' she said. Sara's mouth fell open.

'Why?' she said, amazed. 'I always thought you guys were such a great couple!'

'He cheated on me. Or at least he wanted to. Let's go and sit somewhere.' Sydney proposed. Sara nodded and quietly asked her a question. This time it was Sydney's time to nod. Sara waved at us and signed us to come. We all sat down in the break room and Sydney started.

'Do you remember you were kind of worried that the others would kill you after you let them down to work a very special case with us?' Sydney asked Sara, and she put accented the words "Very special". Sara nodded.

'Well, do you remember him saying that "No one would be able to hate you?"' Sara nodded again.

'No one **would** be able to.' It was out before I knew it. Everyone, including Sara and I, laughed.

'Well, I said: "Hey, you were supposed to be in love with me" right?' And again, Sara nodded. She didn't want to interrupt, so she didn't say anything.

'Well, it turned out that, eh, he was, eh, really in love with you.' My breath choked and I quickly looked at Sara who was astonished. Before I knew it, I clasped her hand as if I wanted to say "She's mine".

'What?' Sara finally managed to get out. Sydney nodded with a sad smile on her face. Sara came around the table and put her arm around Sydney's shoulders.

'I am so sorry Syd, I didn't know, I really didn't mean to-'

'Duh.' Sydney interrupted her. 'Of course I know you didn't mean to, look who's sitting next to you.' We all laughed after that.

'Come on, I'll show you around.' Sara said, but Sydney shook her head.

'wait a sec. Grissom, what did I **hear**about an ear operation?' I laughed.

'Yeah, well, my mom was deaf, and it turned out I'd turn deaf if I didn't do something about it.'

'Damn genetics.' she said, and I nodded. Sara and I were the only ones who knew she was actually referring to her dad, who wasn't a nice guy, and her mom, who should've been dead, but faked that to start a crime club in Russia.

'What did I hear about damn genetics?' a familiar voice said behind us. We looked around to see the CIA team where Sara had once belonged too standing. Sara let out a sigh of joy and sprinted to her old friends, who welcomed her warmly.

'We came here to say goodbye to Syddy.' Marshall Flinkman, the technical guy, said. Greg came running towards him; the two had immediately liked each other the first time they met.

Jack Kendall, the boss, came to me and I shook his hand.

'Hello, Jack, it's been a while.' I said, and he nodded smiling.

After a while, Sara suddenly realized something.

'Michael isn't here.' Marcus Dixon, Sara's closest co-worker and good friend, answered.

'Yeah, he wanted to be replaced. And we were more than happy to do that for him, sick bastard.' he added, looking at Sydney's face.

'It's ok, Dix.' Sydney said smiling. 'I'm over it.' Tammy, another co-worker, looked at her sceptically.

'Really!' she accentuated when she saw Tammy's look. Tammy smiled and hugged her.

'We're going to miss you, girl. Just like we missed Sara.' Tammy added, looking at Sara with a playful look. Sara gave her a friendly punch to her shoulder.

'Right. Are you guys leaving?' she said. Jack raised an eyebrow.

'Sounds like you want to get us out of here, Sara.' he said. Sara smiled apologetically.

'Well, I still have to give Sydney her promised tour around the lab, and you can come, but I need to get that one,' she pointed to me, 'back home. He needs to rest.' she said accented, while looking at me strictly.

'You know, Gris, mostly I'm not really into that mother-acting behaviour, but Sara is right. Even though you don't feel it, you still have the drugs from the operation in your blood system and the more rest you take, the faster these drugs are out.'

I sighed. 'Okay, I'll go home soon. But only if you,' I poked into Sara's direction, 'are coming with me.'

'I already said I was coming with you!' she wanted to protest, but I smiled and she understood I was joking.

'You know, Sara, we could give Sydney here a tour. It would be a good experience to get to know each other a little more, and you can take Grissom home.' I gave him a warning look, but he didn't take it, and both Sara and Sydney thought it was a good idea.

'Okay, well, we'll say goodbye then.' Dixon said, and after trading kisses, hugs, and phone numbers, they prepared to leave. So did Sara, and I followed her to the car.

'Keep in touch!' she yelled over to the CIA's, who nodded and waved a goodbye.

Sara and I were quiet on our way home, but I held on to her hand tightly, and I was glad she was with me once again. Finally, I was starting to feel tired, and I saw with a sigh that we were almost home.

'Getting tired, huh?' she said as she red my mind again, and I nodded a little ashamed. She smiled at me, telling me I wouldn't have to be ashamed without a sound.

We got out of the car and walked into my, sorry, our, townhouse. I fell down on the couch as soon as we got in. Sara walked over to me and I pulled her next to me and I put my head in her lap. I sighed as she gently caressed my hair.

'Finally home.'

* * *

**So... did you like the end? I was trying to find a good ending line, and I came up with this. I hope it satisfies.**

**Please, review! I really want to learn, so I can stand constructive critism. Okay?**

**xxx chirachi, A GSR lover and writer.**


End file.
